Yakusoku (Janji)
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: UPDATE LAST CHAPTER! / Seirin kalah. Tetapi ini bukan tentang pertandingan mereka, ini tentang janji mereka kalau kalah: menembak orang yang disuka... tanpa berbalut busana. / HyuuRiko, KiKuro, MitoKoga, AoKaga, MoriZuki, KiyoHana, AkaFuri. / Part 2/2
1. First Chapter

**YAKUSOKU (JANJI)**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yakusoku (Janji) (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PRIIITT!"

Peluit panjang berbunyi, mengakhiri pertandingan terakhir di Winter Cup itu, dengan kemenangan tetap setia berpegang teguh pada Rakuzan, di mana Seirin harus rela bertekuk lutut pada kekalahannya. Tetapi reaksi setelahnya berbeda. Tidak ada sorakan dan tepuk tangan menanggai kemenangan tipis Rakuzan, 111-110.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, ia tadi yang melakukan _dunk _di detik-detik terakhir. Ia berbalik, kedua mata merahnya mencari-cari Kuroko yang menatapnya balik, berusaha terlihat tegar meskipun jelas ia meratapi kekalahan. "Aku menang, Tetsuya.."

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Terdengar teriakan tidak terima dari pemain yang bersangkutan, menjeritkan kekesalannya dengan menghabiskan suara mereka yang membelah seisi stadion. Dan selagi mereka, pemain Seirin, meneriakkan itu, muka mereka memerah heboh. Semua penonton bengong, menyaksikan Seirin yang kemudian berlari ke bangku cadangan, memburu pelatih mereka yang berkacak pinggang meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Pe-pelatih!"

"Ya?"

"Ka-karena ini kalah tipis, jadi.."

"HAA?" Riko langsung meledak, memotong kalimat mereka dan keberadaannya menarik aura ganas yang ada dan membiarkan mereka mengitari tubuhnya. "Apa-apaan kalian, meminta dispensasi begitu?! Tunjukkan bukti kalian jantan, dong! Janji adalah JANJI!"

Penonton yang disana masih cengo, menyaksikan Seirin yang kemudian terpuruk satu sama lain. Sepertinya ada yang salah dari 'kejadian setelah kalah dari pertandingan' pada kesempatan kali ini. Bukannya kalau kalah tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti ini?

"A-ada apa itu?" Momoi yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine menuding mereka, dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Itu bukan hal yang lazim dari pertandingan yang selama ini ditontonnya. "Dai-chan, itu mereka sedang apa?"

Aomine melipat lengan. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang langsung muncul di pikirannya begitu melihat Kuroko bertingkah OOC dengan berteriak seperti tadi: Semua pemain Seirin kerasukan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. "Aku tidak tahu, sih, tapi sepertinya yang mereka ratapi bukan soal kalah karena pertandingan ini, tapi ke hal yang lain."

Pemain Rakuzan masih di lapangan, menunggu pemberian piala kemenangan Winter Cup mereka. Mereka jelas juga bingung dengan tingkah Seirin, tetapi bagi mereka tidak ada waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sementara Riko langsung berdiri, memimpi mereka untuk keluar dari stadion dengan sportif.

"Yak! Pemain yang harus melaksanakannya adalah pemain yang bertanding melawan Rakuzan ini. Kalian berlima," Riko menuding pemain inti tim mereka, lalu berbalik arah menuju bangku cadangan. "Ditambah Koganei, dan Furihata."

"EEEEH!" Furihata buru-buru berdiri panik. Semua bengong. Kenapa seakan ini buruk bagi Furihata? Tapi, semua langsung maklum. Furihata jelas bukan tipe orang yang gampang melakukan hal 'itu'. Meskipun semua juga tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang menjadi target Furihata untuk itu.

"Tunggu pelatih, aku, kan, hanya bermain sebentar!" Koganei ikut menyuarakan kontroversinya. "Aku hanya menggantikan Hyuuga.."

"Sudah kubilang, janji adalah JANJI. Buktikan kalau kalian laki-laki!" Riko mengambil tasnya. "Sekarang, ayo keluar dan istirahat secukupnya di rumah, kemudian masuk sekolah saat liburan musim dingin sudah selesai. Hari pertama masuk sekolah itu juga, kalian masuk sekolah dan latihan seperti biasa dengan membawa janji itu di dalam diri kalian!"

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

.

.

.

**[Hyuu x Riko]**

"Hyuuga! Konsentrasi! Kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak bisa mencetak angka, sih? Dan kenapa tidak ada yang menegurnya selain aku?!" Riko mencak-mencak sendirian di pinggir lapangan. Semua berpandangan.

Tentu saja mereka tidak setega itu untuk mau menegur Hyuuga. Semua yang ada di sana juga tahu apa penyebabnya, keles. Kecuali perempuan satu-satunya di sana, yang justru menjadi target supaya kapten mereka dapat menuntaskan janji dan menjadi laki-laki sejati itu.

Diperingatkan begitu, muka Hyuuga justru semakin memerah. Ia ingin membatalkan saja dan menundanya besok.. tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak bisa mundur, ia tidak boleh mundur. Ia laki-laki! Dan ia harus membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar laki-laki.

Izuki mengambil alih kendali, ia berdehem. "Hyuuga, bagaimana kalau kami pulang, dan kau tinggal di sini saja bersama Riko yang akan menemani, sampai kau bisa mencetak poin?"

_Nice, _Izuki.

Riko mengerutkan kening. "Kalian mau pulang? Kenapa?" ia memeriksa ponselnya untuk mengecek jam berapa sekarang. "Sekarang belum ada jam dua, tetapi kalian sudah mau pulang. Memangnya semua ada urusan yang penting, ya?"

Semua menelan ludah. Tentu saja urusan penting, membuktikan kejantanan mereka. Dan lagi, bukankah pelatih mereka yang justru mengingatkan soal janji itu? Kenapa ketika saat itu tiba, ia justru tidak memikirkan apa-apa? Sepertinya hari kosong karena libur musim dingin itu sudah membuat Riko amnesia untuk urusan ini.

"Ng? Muka kalian kok memerah?"

Yang ditanya mukanya malah semakin meledak-ledak. "Ma-maaf, kami permisi!" dan langsung berlomba siapa cepat yang kabur dari lokasi, meninggalkan Riko dan Hyuuga sendirian di lapangan itu.

Riko berkacak pinggang. "Mereka kenapa, sih.." ia menggerutu pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Hyuuga yang mati kaku. "Hyuuga, kenapa kau? Ayo latihan menembak. Kau baru boleh pulang kalau bisa mencetak dua puluh kali berturut-turut."

Hyuuga terdiam. Apa kata dunia kalau ia yang memposisikan diri sebagai _shooting guard _di timnya justru tiba-tiba kehilangan _mood _untuk menembak bola? Karena di pikirannya hanya terpusat oleh satu hal. Dan sekarang saatnya.

Ia menarik napas. Dengan satu tarikan kuat, ia melepas bajunya.

"Huwa! Hyuuga, apa-apaan kamu?!" muka Riko memerah panik, kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. "Ya ampun, jangan katakan kalau kau ikut aneh juga seperti mereka. Kalau mau melepas baju, bilang dulu, dong!"

Hyuuga membiarkan ada jeda cukup lama. Ini bukan HANYA mau melepas baju, sebenarnya. Ia bersiap untuk melepas langsung celananya, dengan memegang dua sisi kanan dan sisi kiri celana. Kalau ada pilihan untuk mundur sebenarnya ia bisa melakukannya, tetapi sayangnya tidak ada. Ia tidak boleh mundur.

Riko mengerutkan kening. "Hyuuga, jangan memasang pose berkacak pinggang yang seperti akan melepas celanamu itu.."

ZRAT! Dan satu tarikan kuat ke bawah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pelatih, aku suka kamu."

"KYAAAAAA!"

"PELATIH.."

"GWAAAAAA!"

"PELATIH, AKU SUKA KAMU!"

"PA-PA-PAKAI CELANAMU, BODOH!"

**[Hyuu x Riko, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

.

.

.

**[Ki x Kuro]**

Mudah sekali bagi Kuroko untuk menemukan di mana Kise sekarang. Sedang menjalani proses foto model di studio yang ternyata dekat dengan SMA nya. Karena itu lah saat pemain Seirin berpencar, ia bisa menjadi orang kedua yang membuktikan janjinya.

Keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

"Kise Ryota? Dia sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti."

Atau tidak.

Kuroko berjalan dengan berusaha memasang wajah tetap tenang, menuju ruang ganti. Di ruang ganti memang banyak bilik yang tersedia, dan Kuroko mengecek satu persatu pintu bilik yang terbuka itu, sampai kemudian melihat Kise di bilik paling akhir. Pintu bilik itu terbuka karena Kise tampaknya sudah selesai dengan urusan ganti bajunya. Ia sedang menyisir rambut, dan berbalik secepat kilat begitu melihat wajah Kuroko menyembul di sela cermin.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise membelalakkan matanya. Angin apa yang membuat Kuroko berdiri di depannya saat ini?

"Hai, Kise-kun," Kuroko menyapa dengan canggung. Ia maju beberapa langkah untuk memasuki bilik itu. "Boleh kututup pintunya?" tanyanya menawarkan diri, karena rencana itu juga baru saja muncul di kepalanya.

"Ha?" Kise bengong. "Bo-boleh saja kalau Kurokocchi bilang begitu –ssu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin keluar, sih.." ia melanjutkan lagi menyisir rambutnya.

Kuroko mengunci pintunya, tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seharusnya terbesit di pikiran Riko bahwa tidak mungkin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa melakukan ini. Maksudnya, ia juga tidak berharap situasi ini berbalik menjadi ia yang seme, tetapi ia harus mencobanya.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas. "Kise-kun."

"Hm? Kenapa Kurokocchi?" Kise masih menyisir rambutnya.

Kuroko membuka kancing baju seragamnya, dan saat ia melakukan itu, Kise langsung menjatuhkan sisirnya. Meskipun ia hanya melihat dari cermin. "Tu-tunggu Kurokocchi.." ia berbalik badan dan mukanya mulai memerah.

Kuroko yang sudah melepas bajunya, menghela napas. "Kise-kun, rasanya aneh kalau hanya aku yang melakukan ini. Kise-kun boleh lepas baju juga?"

Kise memandangi Kuroko. Apa-apaan itu? Dari gayanya jelas itu bukan orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Kuroko, sehingga pikiran itu langsung Kise buang jauh-jauh. Yang aneh adalah, mengapa Kuroko melakukan hal itu?! Apakah ini akibat dari kekalahannya dan akan melakukan hal lain sebagai pelampiasan?

"Bo-boleh saja –ssu," karena ini permintaan Kurokocchi-nya, akhirnya ia melakukannya juga. Kapan lagi Kuroko meminta hal seperti ini.

Selagi Kise melakukan hal itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya juga. Ia menarik kedua sisi celananya, tepat saat Kise sudah selesai melepas bajunya.

"KU.. KU.. KU.."

"Aku suka Kise-kun."

"KUROKOCCHI?!"

"Kise-kun, sekali lagi, rasanya aneh. Kise-kun boleh melakukan hal yang sama juga?"

"HAA?"

**[Ki x Kuro, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

.

.

.

**[Mito x Koga]**

Ketika semua pemain berpencar dan yang tidak bersangkutan langsung pulang, Koganei tidak berharap bahwa orang yang menjadi targetnya melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa lagi jika bukan si pendiam tak ber-seiyuu, Mitobe.

Percuma memanggil-manggil Mitobe dengan meneriakkan namanya, "Mitobe! Mitobe kau di mana?", karena harapan mendapat suara balasan "Aku di sini!" itu jelas-jelas nol persen. Selain karena OOC, tidak mungkin Mitobe melakukan hal seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa.

Tapi kalau Mitobe memutuskan untuk pulang.. siapa tahu ia ada di kelas? Koganei akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek Mitobe di kelas.

Ternyata benar, Mitobe ada di sana. Beberapa anak yang belum pulang juga di sana, dan situasi itu benar-benar sulit. Maksudnya, mungkinkah ia melakukan hal seperti 'itu' di sana?! Akan banyak anak selain Mitobe yang melihatnya nanti!

Mitobe keluar kelas, menepuk bahunya. Ia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Koganei tahu maksudnya. Itu sama dengan mengatakan _"Belum pulang? Ada urusan apa kau di sini?"_

Koganei menelan ludah. "Ng, Mitobe? Kau bisa ikut aku sebentar ke.."

"Mitobe, kau yang akan terakhir keluar, kan? Matikan lampunya, ya. Kami akan pulang," beberapa anak yang masih di dalam kelas keluar berombongan. Mitobe menganggukan kepala, dan sekarang kelas menjadi sepi.

Mitobe memandang ke arah Koganei lagi. _"Hm? Ada apa?" _begitulah kira-kira yang ia maksud dari mengerutkan kening ke arah Koganei.

"Tidak jadi. Kemari," Koganei menggandeng tangan Mitobe masuk kelas, dan ia menutup pintu kemudian mematikan lampunya. "Jadi.. kamu pasti tahu janji yang dimaksud Riko, kan?"

Mitobe menganggukan kepalanya, masih bingung.

"Jadi, karena kamu targetku, ya, begitulah," Koganei mengangkat bahu, ia menunduk malu-malu. "Sebentar, ya," setelah mengatakan itu, ia melepas bajunya dan begitu pula bawahannya. Sampai kemudian ketika segala yang harus dilepas sudah ia laksanakan semua, ia memandang Mitobe lagi dengan kikuk.

"Eng, aku suka kamu..?"

Kenapa ada tanda tanya di belakangnya, salahkan Koganei yang saking salah tingkahnya ia malah menyimpangkan nada yang seharusnya.

BRUK.

"Mi-Mitobe! Jangan pingsan di sini!"

**[Mito x Koga, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana. TBC._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yaampun ini fic terlalu nista ;A; Ini apa-apaan sih, maaf banget fic macam kayak ini jadi nyampah di fandom T_T Sebenernya mau langsung publish sampai selesai, tapi bakal jadi panjang banget ntar. Lagian aku juga gak bakal publish chater terakhirnya kalo gak banyak feedback ;w; Delete or lanjut? RnR pleasee~**


	2. Last Chapter

**YAKUSOKU (JANJI)**

******Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yakusoku (Janji) (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Karena kalau seandainya milik saya, ketika Ogiwara tiba-tiba muncul dan teriak nyemangati Kuroko, bakal saya buat Nijimura ikutan mendadak datang dan nyemangatin Akashi dengan cara turun ke pertandingan dan kasih mawar(?) *iniapa*

_._

_._

_._

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

.

.

.

**[Ao x Kaga]**

Bagi Kagami, ini mengerikan. Sudah hampir jatuh bangun karena di perjalanan ia masuk selokan, menabrak gerobak bakso dan terserempet tukang becak, ia masih harus terus melakukan janjinya. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang olahraga Touou, dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Semua yang sedang bermain basket memandang ke arahnya, dan hening.

"Kagami-kun?" Momoi menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

Kagami tidak menjawab, ia meneliti satu per satu pemain yang ada di sana. Kenapa yang ia cari justru tidak ada? Aomine nya di mana?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, pertandingan yang kemarin hebat, lho," Momoi berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Jadi, kau ada urusan apa?"

Pertandingan hebat, tetapi tetap saja kalah. Dan kalah kemudian berujung ke janji menyebalkan ini. Kenapa janjinya harus beginian, sih?! Kagami memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga meratapi nasib, jadinya ia menjawab saja.

"Aomine di mana?" tanyanya.

"Aomine-kun? Dia di atap seperti biasa. Aku tadi memanggilnya, dan katanya sebentar lagi ia ke sini. Kau tunggu saja di sini," Momoi menjawab.

Menunggu di sini? Kalau menunggu di sini, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan hal mengerikan itu dan dipandangi oleh semua pemain yang ada. Lebih mudah langsung menemuinya saja di atap sehingga mereka bisa bernegosiasi empat mata.

"Tidak perlu, aku ke atap saja," kata Kagami.

"Ha?"

Kagami langsung buru-buru berbalik pergi. Ia memasuki gedung sekolah, menaiki tangga menuju atap. Memang, sih, atap itu dunia Aomine seorang dan pastinya tidak akan ada orang lain selain mereka, tetapi tetap saja mengerikan. Bisa dipastikan setelah ia melakukan itu ia akan merasa kedinginan.

Kagami membuka pintu atap, kemudian berjalan mendekati Aomine yang berbaring membelakanginya. Aomine juga tahu bahwa ada keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

Ia duduk. "Satsuki, sudah kubilang sepuluh menit lagi aku akan turun.. eh?" ia mengangkat kepala saat melihat bahwa Momoi berubah menjadi laki-laki berambut merah tua dan berseragam Seirin. "Kagami? Sedang apa kau?" ia mengerutkan kening.

Yang ditanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya.."

"Kau ingin berdiskusi kepadaku soal pertandinganmu melawan Rakuzan itu? Kau datang kepadaku karena kau ingin minta pendapatku kan? Kau ingin aku.."

Aomine dan sikap sombongnya kalau di hadapan Kagami itu benar-benar membuat keki.

Karena tahu bahwa hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk langsung melepaskan bajunya. Ya, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya.. dengan membuang harga dirinya yang lain.

"HAA? Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aomine ternganga, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Kagami tiba-tiba melepaskan baju di depannya itu.. antara istimewa atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di balik ini.

"Aku.." Kagami melepaskaskan celananya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah lain. "Suka kamu."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Tunggu. Setelah ini bagaimana?!

Aomine masih mematung, membuat Kagami semakin salah tingkah saja. Riko tidak mengatakan apapun yang lain, jadi mungkin mereka juga kemudian memakai bajunya kembali. Karena itu lah Kagami memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Itu saja, sih, alasanku datang ke sini," Kagami akhirnya mengambil celananya lagi. Tetapi celana itu langsung disambar oleh tangan lain. Kagami menoleh. "Aomine! Kembalikan celanaku!"

"Tunggu! Kau harus membiarkanku memandangimu beberapa saat lagi."

"APA-APAAN ITU MAKSUDNYA!?"

"SEBENTAR SAJA!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

**[Ao x Kaga, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

.

.

.

**[Mori x Zuki]**

Moriyama memicingkan mata untuk memfokuskan bacaannya. Meskipun alasan bolos latihannya untuk membeli buku paket, tapi tentu saja dia berbalik ke barisan 'Buku Gombal' yang hanya mempunyai satu pembaca setia di cerita ini. Dia.

_Jika ditanya, "Sekarang hari apa?"_

_Maka jawablah dengan, "Hari Selasa. Selamanya Sayang."_

_Semoga beruntung!_

Begitulah kalimat di salah satu bab yang ia baca. Dan Moriyama mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda paham, berlagak membaca kalimat yang mengandung informasi tinggi dan elit padahal sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bermutu.

"Moriyama-san?"

Moriyama menoleh. "Izuki?" tanya nya canggung. Oh iya, lupa. 'Buku Gombal' dan 'Buku Plesetan' langganannya ditempatkan di satu rak. Wajar saja jika mereka sering sekali berpapasan di sini.

Sementara Izuki tidak kalah canggungnya. Oke, ia sudah tahu Moriyama akan ada di sini, karena itu lah lokasi ini yang pertama kali dikunjunginya. Tapi ia belum siap! Maksudnya, sungguhkah harus melakukan HAL ITU di sini?! Yang benar saja.

"Izuki tahu tidak sekarang hari apa?" tanya Moriyama mencoba memancing, sekaligus mendinginkan suasana.

"Ng.." Izuki yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena kehilangan fokus, ditanya hari mana bisa menjawab. "Selasa?"

"Salah, Izuki. Sekarang hari Senin. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang, kan?"

"Oh iya ya. Hehe."

"Hehe."

KRIK.

TUNGGU DULU.

Detik berlalu dan Moriyama tersadar. Tunggu. Pembicaraan itu salah. Tidak menjurus ke arah gombalnya. Cih. Ulang dari nol. Ditatapnya Izuki yang sudah memasang tampang yang tidak begitu tegang lagi seperti tadi, yang harus merasakan adegan yang terulang dua kali.

"Jadi?" Moriyama berdehem. "Sekarang hari apa?"

"Senin, kan?"

Moriyama nyengir bangga. "Bukan. Sekarang hari Selasa.."

"Selasa? Sela-Sela Asa?"

"..."

KRIK.

Sambil masih memandang Izuki yang memasang tampang polos itu, Moriyama tahu satu hal. Ya, sekarang Moriyama tahu sesuatu. Plesetan ala Izuki itu sebenarnya tidak lebih dari gombalan yang GaRing. Gagal dan Garing.

Lebih tepatnya, itu tadi GARING BANGET.

Moriyama berdehem lagi. "Bukan. Selamanya Sayang."

JDUAR.

Muka Izuki memerah, kembang api menyembur dari atas kepalanya. Toko buku ini sangat sepi, mungkin pengunjungnya hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi minimal akan ada karyawan yang memeriksa kalau semisal Moriyama menjerit atau semacamnya, kan? Dan bagaimana kalau karyawan itu meninjau dan MELIHATNYA sedang di posisi yang tidak-sedap-dipandang-mata?

Tapi kalau ia tidak melakukannya, bisa-bisa nanti ia tidak akan selesai-selesai. Oke. _Now or Never._

"Moriyama-san, sebentar ya."

"Ya?" saat Moriyama mengatakan hal seperti itu, Izuki langsung membuka bajunya yang membuat Moriyama membelalakkan mata. "WOI IZUKI, KAMU.."

"SSSTT," Izuki buru-buru mendesis. "Masih ada lagi tahu."

Masih ada la.. APA?

Izuki melepas celananya. Kemudian menatap Moriyama.

KRIK.

Moriyama sekarang lebih dari membelalakkan matanya. Buku Gombal yang ada di tangannya terjatuh seketika. Terjatuh elegan dengan gaya _slowmotion _membentur lantai dan membuka halaman dua puluh enam.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan plesetan karena waktunya tidak tepat untuk itu, jadi kucoba saja ini," Izuki giliran yang salah tingkah. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan. Aku melepas celana. Bagai kuda melepas pelana, bagai danau kehilangan muara. Tapi tujuannya akan seperti mendapat dahaga, jadi dengarlah apa yang kukata. Aku suka kamu, Moriyama-san. Dan itu berarti segala."

"..."

Moriyama serasa ingin membanting tulang.

WAIT WHAT. IZUKI BACA PUISI. Selama ini Moriyama salah duga. Ia pikir Izuki adalah anak polos yang bisa diperalat macam-macam, tapi ternyata bisa membuat ia mati kutu juga. Apakah itu artinya Izuki sudah tidak bersikap polos lagi setelah ini?

"Moriyama-san, bagaimana? Kaget, ya?"

Oh. Ia tidak salah duga. Bocah ini masih polos.

.

.

Tapi ia masih mati kutu.

.

.

"Moriyama-san? Aku pakai celanaku lagi boleh tidak?"

**[Mori x Zuki, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

.

.

.

**[Kiyo x Hana]**

Kiyoshi menelan ludah. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di Kirisaki Daichi. Agak bingung harus mulai dari mana, sih.

Yang lain bagaimana, ya? Apa mereka semua sudah menuntaskan janjinya?

"Kiyoshi Teppei? Mau ada perlu apa?"

Tunggu, ia seharusnya tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya! Khawatirkan diri sendiri dulu.

"Hanamiya Makoto? Ada?" Kiyoshi berusaha mengucapkannya dengan netral supaya tetap berada dalam karakternya.

"Ada apa?" sang pemain kasar yang dimaksud langsung menyerobot keluar karena merasa dipanggil. "Oh, hohoho, siapa sangka ini? Kiyoshi Teppei?" katanya dengan tawa menyebalkan. Pada dasarnya ia memang menyebalkan. "Ada apa ingin menemuiku setelah kekalahanmu itu? Aku sebenarnya ingin meladeni, tapi aku sangat sibuk."

Kiyoshi berdehem. "Langsung saja kukatakan," katanya. Tapi mendadak ia terdiam. LANGSUNG SAJA bagaimana? Tunggu, ia tidak boleh mengatakannya dan mempraktekannya secara INSTAN. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini. Harus dengan proses. Proses.

Ia mengangkat kepala. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengan teman lamaku. Ada tempat privasi?"

"Tempat privasi? Ada, sih, di gudang. Tapi kau saja yang masuk. Aku, sih, ogah," tukas Hanamiya malas-malasan. Kiyoshi menarik napas. Kalau saja ia bisa mengambil kepribadiannya Akashi yang dulu, mungkin Hanamiya sudah tewas terkapar karena ia gunting hidup-hidup. Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra menghadapi makhluk ini.

"Jangan begitulah. Masa' itu cara memperlakukan orang yang pernah mendapat julukan yang sama denganmu?" katanya masih dengan senyum lebar. "Aku ingin mengobrol. Santai-santai saja, ayo bersenang-senang."

Hanamiya mendengus kesal. Ia membuang muka. "Terserahlah. Tapi tetap saja, tempat privasinya di gudang. Hanya saja kali ini aku ikut masuk," katanya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Kiyoshi mengikuti saja. Gudang ya.. apa boleh buat. Yang penting janjinya terlaksana. Di tengah keheningan itu, ia angkat suara. "Hei, kalau di dalam sana kau menjerit kira-kira ada yang mendengar tidak?"

"Ha?" Hanamiya berhenti melangkah. "Apa yang.. tunggu. Memangnya kau mau melakukan APA kepadaku?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok," Kiyoshi mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya Hanamiya juga salah bertanya. Karena yang benar adalah bahwa ia yang mau melakukan APA kepada DIA SENDIRI. Hanamiya hanya perlu menonton. "Nikmati saja nanti," katanya melanjutkan. Niatnya mau menenangkan Hanamiya, bukannya dengan nada mulia itu dia malah membuat kesan dan makna yang ambigu.

Muka Hanamiya memerah sebentar, dia sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dan kemudian menepis apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan lanjut berjalan lagi. Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu gudang, dia membukanya.

"Huh, terserahlah apa yang mau kau lakukan kepadaku. Memangnya aku bisa terpancing? Lagipula, kau bisa apa?" ia tertawa meremehkan, mulai melangkah masuk. "Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan tahu. Aku hanya bisa ditaklukkan jika misalnya kau menembakku dengan melepas semua bajumu, ahaha."

Nyaris saja Kiyoshi yang kena serangan jantung. Tadi itu TEPAT BANGET tahu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, ikut masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Jadi? Mau mengobrol apa? Sahabat?" tanya Hanamiya yang jelas tidak sedang memandang Kiyoshi sebagai sahabatnya. "Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan itu," Kiyoshi menjawab pendek.

"Ha?" perempatan terbentuk di dahi Hanamiya. "Melakukan 'itu' ap.."

Kiyoshi melepas bajunya, dan itu membuat mulut Hanamiya terkunci otomatis. Kiyoshi melakukannya dengan cepat sekali sehingga klimaks saat ia melepas celana pun ia lakukan di sana, sementara Hanamiya tidak bisa menggerakkan jarinya sedikitpun.

"Aku suka kamu," balas Kiyoshi tetap staycalm. "Sejak di SMP saat aku tahu bahwa ternyata kita dikelompokkan menjadi satu nama, meskipun kita di tim yang berbeda. Mungkin sejak saat itu."

Hanamiya masih tidak bisa menggerakkan setiap sendi tubuhnya.

"Hanamiya?"

Masih hening.

Masih hening.

... Masih hening.

Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk memakai saja celananya. Ia mengambil lagi celana dan baru akan memakainya ketika pandangannya yang masih menghadap ke bawah menyadari ada setetes air berwarna merah menitik ke lantai.

Didongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Tetap hening.

Tetap hening.

... Tetap hening.

"...O. EM. JI. Hanamiya, kau mimisan."

**[Kiyo x Hana, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana._

_._

_._

_._

**[Aka x Furi]**

Furihata salah mengambil kereta.

Di Jepang terdapat Shinkansen, atau yang disebut sebagai kereta peluru. Kalau ia naik itu, seharusnya perjalanan ke Kyoto bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Langsung. Tetapi ia tidak mengambilnya.

Jadilah ia harus menapaki tiap stasiun satu demi satu. Dan dia harus ganti kereta sebanyak EMPAT KALI. Ia berangkat dari Tokyo Station jam 13.42. Sampai di Atami pukul 15.30, kemudian ke Hamamatsu pukul 18.33, selanjutnya Toyohashi pukul 19.17, kemudian ke stasiun Maibara, dan barulah Kyoto dipijaknya pukul 22.42.

PUKUL 22.42, KAWAN. Perjalanannya makan waktu 9 JAM. Ini. Gila. Banget.

Tapi.. dia bakal sungguhan di cap gila kalau memanjati gerbang kediaman Akashi dan mengendap ke kamarnya demi melakukan itu. Ya, dia akan menghadiahi ini untuk kapten lawan pertandingannya kemarin, Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi memangnya Akashi kenal dia?

Tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan janji. Seandainya dia tahu rumah Akashi, malam-malam bertamu pun pasti akan dianggap aneh.

"Furihata?"

WHAT.

Furihata menoleh ke depan dengan cepat dan dilihatnya seorang yang umurnya pasti bertambah karena baru saja dipikirannya, Akashi.

Akashi memandang Furihata dengan dua mata merahnya. "Kenapa kau di depan rumahku?" tanya Akashi, mengerutkan kening. Dia masih memakai seragam Rakuzan, jadi pasti dia baru pulang sekolah. Furihata menoleh ke rumah yang ada di sampingnya persis. Ternyata ini yang namanya rumah Akashi. Kirain tadi Istana Negara.

"I-i-itu.. euh.." Furihata tergagap bingung.

Akashi membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Masuk saja, sini," katanya. Memang sikap dinginnya itu masih terus ada, apalagi karena Rakuzan juga memenangkan pertandingan. Coba kalau Rakuzan kalah, entah bagaimana sifat Akashi sekarang.

Tetapi meskipun menang, kelihatannya Akashi sekarang sudah tidak memandang rendah siapapun lagi. Ia menunggu Furihata masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu gerbangnya. "Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf kepada Kuroko karena memanggilnya 'Tetsuya' kemarin, ya. Aku masih terbawa suasana saja, sih," ia mengangkat bahu.

"I-iya," Furihata mengangguk ragu. Ia ingat juga soal Akashi masih memanggil 'Tetsuya' tepat saat akhir pertandingan, tapi percayalah, tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Furihata mengikuti Akashi memasuki rumahnya. Baru membuka pintu dan mereka langsung disambut dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menyerbu menawarkan pertolongan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri," Akashi berjalan terus dan mengabaikan pelayannya. "Kalian semua tidur saja. Aku bisa menyiapkan kamar untuk Furihata."

"Aku tidak mau menginap kok," tiba-tiba Furihata menyela. "Se-sebenarnya, sih, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu kemudian pulang. Supaya besok bisa masuk sekolah."

Alasan itu kedengarannya sepele banget.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk itu?" tanya Akashi memastikan. "Bagaimana kalau di sini saja? Pelayanku sudah tidak ada."

"Di ruangan yang kedap suara saja. Kalau-kalau kau menjerit."

"Kalau-kalau AKU menjerit?" Akashi mengerutkan kening lagi, jelas-jelas ia tersinggung. Midorima saja mengklaim bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat Akashi tertawa, bagaimana bisa orang di depannya yang baru pernah ia temui beberapa kali sudah meramalkan ia akan menjerit? "Kau menganggap AKU akan menjerit?"

"Bukan begitu, err.. hanya saja.. mungkin," Furihata bergidik sebentar, tetapi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk tetap pada pendapatnya. "Hanya mungkin."

Akashi memicingkan mata. "Oh. Menarik," desisnya pelan. "Ayo ke kamarku. Di sana satu-satunya ruangan yang kedap suara dan tidak dilengkapi dengan kamera tersembunyi. Jadi hanya kau yang akan menyaksikanku menjerit, seandainya AKU akan BENAR-BENAR menjerit."

Setidaknya meskipun karakter Akashi tidak berubah, ia sudah menurunkan nada suaranya dari dingin menjadi ketus. Itu merupakan kemajuan.

Kamarnya Akashi sederhana, jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan Furihata. Meskipun luarnya megah dan dalamnya mewah, ternyata kamarnya hanya perabotan biasa. Seperti kamar anak SMA yang normal. Akashi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Nah, Furihata. Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan? Ular?" tanyanya.

Furihata menelan ludah. "Eng.. oke. Tunggu."

Satu tarikan ke atas.

Furihata melepas bajunya.

Kemudian satu tarikan ke bawah.

Furihata melepas celananya.

"Aku suka kamu."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua diam.

Dan Akashi berkedip.

Sesaat hening, jangkrik di luar rumah bersuara lebih keras daripada biasanya. Akashi terdiam lama. Matanya memandangi Furihata dari atas ke bawah, dan dari bawah ke atas. Begitu terus sampai lima puluh sembilan kali, lima puluh sembilan detik.

Di detik selanjutnya, dengan satu kedipan cepat, sang Absolut itu melakukan hal yang SAMA.

"A-A-AKASHI.."

"'Seijuurou', Furihata Kouki. Dan seharusnya kau beritahu aku dulu kalau kau sudah siap untuk ini. Tetapi kejutan ini tidak begitu buruk."

"TU-TUNGGU, AKU HANYA.."

"Ssst. Biar aku yang melanjutkan, Kouki. Kau tamatkan ceritanya sampai sini saja."

**[Aka x Furi, challenge accepted.]**

.

.

.

_Menembak orang yang disuka tanpa berbusana. _

_Challenge accepted._

_._

_._

_._

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:**

Pokoknya apapun kesalahannya, salahkan Kaoru.

Kaoru ngikutin manganya dan bingung ini sebenernya Akashi matanya ganti gak sih-_- Di chapter terakhir itu Emperor Eye nya Akashi ada lagi, tapi siapa tau nanti mati lagi(?). Jadi ambil postifnya aja ya, jadi charming!Akashi, tapi sifat dinginnya ikut kebawa.

* * *

**Makasih banyak buat feedback nya:**

AoKagaKuroLover, Nearo O'nealy, Darkness Fall, Dena Shinchi, leasley99, guest, HappyHeichou, imspecially3, VilettaOnyxLV, Erry-kun, Neatokushi Toriaezuwaku, sellarosella, hancf, males login desu, Calico Neko, Saruwatari Chiharu, Nozomi Rizuki 1414, ShizukiArista, koharu tsusaki, haradakiyoshi, KUROUJI, akashi seika, .5872682, ShilaFantasy, Reiyuzuki, Kagamine Miharu, Guest, sellarosella *lagi?*, Orang121101, Seijuurou Eisha, elfarizy, Chocolate Cronut, Myadorabletetsuya, Mako-chan Waifu, Mizuira, Yukichaa.

Makasih banyak makasih banyak makasih banyaak! :3 Tanpa kalian kelanjutan cerita ini tak mungkin ada :3

* * *

**Sekalian bales buat yang gak login:**

**Dena Shinchi:** iya dia kasihan banget-_- yang disini sampe gak tega juga nyeritain kisah perjalanannya dia yang terus berjuang dilarut malah gitu. arigatou xD makasih reviewnya ya dena-san!

**guest:** gantung ya? tanya mereka tuh, mereka nya yang minta adegannya dipotong(?) *plak* santai aja, diterima kok :3 /inisotoy/ iya arigatou reviewnya :D

**Neautokushi Toriaezuwaku:** Iya ini penuh dengan fanservice xD iya kok ini MoriZuki sama KiyoHana xD kalo mau jerit pinjem kamar kedap suaranya Akashi sana Tori-san :p arigatou reviewnya ya!

**sellarosella:** aku tau akunnya sera yang asli(?) jadi balesnya dobel ya :3 habis reviewmu juga dobel ser'-' iya makasih reviewnya sera :3

**hancf:** habisnya kepanjangan sih xD /alasan apa ini/ iya tuh udah keluar kok :3 ah tebakan anda benar, silakan bayangin itu akashi selanjutnya ngapain furihata xD /woi/ btw arigatou reviewnya :3

**males login desu:** iya gak papa kok. yang disini juga gak suka akafuri xD /WOI-_- *ups keceplosan* *lupakan ini* santai aja, gak bakal ada yang tersinggung kok, gak sampai memicu perang(?) =)) makasih reviewnya ya~

**akashi seika:** ahaha udah dilanjut tuh xD makasih reviewnya :3

**Guest:** iyaaa! makasih hehe'-')9 cukup furihata yang diambang bahaya kok, yang lainnya sukses membuat kaku para seme nya lol xD arigatou reviewnya :3

**Mako-chan Waifu:** *abaikan dia* /kaoru kamu gak boleh gitu nak/ *oke* gak bisa sayangnya, aku masih belum kuat dengan rate M B') mako-chan aja yang buat sekuelnya, dengan senang hati aku setuju kok :'3 gak makasih ya sama reviewnya. *apaini*

**Mizuira:** habisnya kepanjangan kalo dilanjutt xD iya makanya itu, update nya habis lebaran aja ya mizuira-san -w- /plak/ btw arigatou reviewnya :3

* * *

Buat yang login kalau aku online lagi aku bales ya :3 Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang typo atau ada jalan cerita yang tidak diinginkan(?) Hehe, sekali lagi arigatou!

**Tetep review ya kalian. Gak review kugunting(?) ****Cause I know you're in there(?)**


End file.
